the BlackDragon
by MLP King
Summary: what happens when a young dragon thinks being a hero will be simple?, click here and find out. rated T for blood, bad words and whatever else that I throw in here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everypony, this is my first story as you can tell, I'm using the furry style of mlp so when I say hand instead of hoof that's why, if you don't know what a furry is, Google it...yup :P.**

 **chapter 1**

 **a young hero will be an old hero**

Spike was in the emerald mines looking for red and green emeralds, twilight was siting on a rock with a book in hand, the book's title was "all emerald all time", spike sniffing the air, twilight looked at the little dragon, white shirt, black jeans stained with mud and gravel.

twilight: (thinking) "spike always looks funny when his looking for emeralds, like a little puppy...I still can't believe his 13 now it feels like a week ago I got him"

spike: "got them!"

twilight: "so we can go now?"

spike: "yup"

after they got back spike made lunch for him and twi, spike put his lunch on his desk and opened a book and dipped his quill in a cup of ink and stated his story.

spike: (thinking) "chapter three, dark monster, the Black Dragon jumped from a rooftop knocking out a change-wing"

spike started to eat faster each time he put words to paper but as he stuff a blue and red emerald in his mouth he felt sick.

spike: "ooohhaaa, dame eat to much"

spike ran to the bathroom but as he got there he started growing, twilight saw something zoom past her and in to the bathroom, spike throwing up in the sink.

twilight: "errr..spike?, is everything ok?

spike: "y-yeah everything's fine" spike: (thinking) "whys my voice so deep?"

twilight: "there's stomach medicine near the sink"

spike looked up at the word medicine, scrambling for the cap and drunk the hole bottle in one shot, gasping for air spike's stomach felt a hell lot better but the second he looked in the mirror his blood went cold, he wasn't seeing a little dragon but a full grown one, his white shirt was ripped and his once black jeans were now shorts.

spike: "what's happening!?, my book!"

spike flipped the pages till he saw it a combo page, spike looked for the blue and red emeralds.

spike: "there!"

the page said if you mixed baby blue and yummy red you get a young girl but if used on a male dragon he gets older, spike flipped to another page saying if you mixed a baby blue and a green boy it'll fix all emerald magic.

spike: "thank you!...how do I get to my room like this?"

spike opened the door a bit to see if twilight was there luckily she wasn't.

spike: "ok just run"

spike zoomed past to his room and locked the door, he jumped to his emeralds and grabbed a blue and green one and stuff them in his mouth, spike felt funny but as he opened his eyes he was the little dragon again.

spike: "thank you!, hey my voice is back yay!"

spike sat down at his desk and looked at his story and he realised.

spike: "I could be the black dragon but how wood I get his weapons?, AH!

 **A/N: and that ends the first Chapter I'm sorry if the spelling is bad or something like that but please tell me what you think about the story and I'll see you in chapter two, bro hoof!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The hero shows himself**

* * *

In the middle of the everfree forest was an opening and in that opening was a great oak tree and using that tree as a punching bag was spike, with his hands red of pain and blood spike continue to it the tree, over and over and over.

spike: "left, right, left, right, leeeeeaaaaaaooooowww!"

spike grabbed his hand in pain, he hit his limit, spike as been hitting the tree for over an hour, spike looking up at his black dragon costume helped the pain go away, all the things he needs, leather jacket with matching gloves, utility belt with his two daggers, his emeralds that turn him in to the black dragon and back in to spike and his teleporting crystals and his grappling hook, the mask was his best thing he made.

spike: (picking up the mask) "not to bad for a do it yourself party mask"

spike gathering his stuff and heading back to the tree house, spike opened the door and turned to see a note.

spike's note: "hey spike its twi, me and the girls are going to help the princes be back soon, XOXO"

spike: "help?, wish I could help...wait I can!"

spike ate a black dragon emerald as he stripped down and turned into the black dragon

Black: "wow, this is cool!, even my scales have change to the colour black, nice"

grabbing his mask and a teleporting crystal, black put his mask on with his left hand and cracking the crystal with right, black slow started to glow and shattered like glass to reform on top of the emerald castle.

Black: "why am I here?, I thought of the girls why am I at twi's sister in-law's kingdom?"

turning black saw it, change-wings all over the place, black's eyes turned green and for a second spike broke the magic that was making him the black dragon.

black: "grrah, come on your not a baby dragon your the black dragon"

black throw his grappling hook and started hitting heads nocking and mocking each change-wing and change-ling but he mostly stoped for everypony else.

carrot-top: "grrah no, I can't lift it ditzy"

ditzy: "it's ok"

carrot-top: "no it's not!, HELP!, SOME ONE PLECE HELP ME!"

black drop from the rooftop and landed right be hide carrot and ditzy. black: "cram down, you don't want one to see you do you?"

carrot-top looked at the black dragon with hope as he go's to pick up the piece of rubble with one hand and grabbed ditzy with the other.

black: "are you ok?"

ditzy: "no, my wing"

black: "carrot-top can you take her to the castle with everypony else?"

carrot-top smiled and walked ditzy to the castle, the Blackdragon grabbed his daggers giving them a quick spin than throwing them and swing getting all of the change-wings to follow him in to the woods, everypony realized that is was over.

dash: "so everything is ok again?"

black: "nope"

dash: "aaahhh!, how you do that?!"

black: (grinning) "magic, ditzy?"

ditzy still coved with blood walked over then as she go's to ask what he wants black shoved a red crystal in her mouth and like that her wing was healed, ditzy go's to thank him but he wasn't there but a note was.

twilight grabbed the note.

note: "I'm the dark hero, I'm here to help, I am The Black Dragon"

 **A/N: hope you like the 2nd chapter and sorry for mistakes with my spelling again but thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter, bro hoof!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **rainbow day vs the black night**

 **I**

* * *

It's been about three weeks since the black Dragon first showed himself and ever since his been going at it nonstop only stoping for a quick seconde to say hi to a fan and then teleporting away all in one quick movement, but dash has no idea why everypony is fussing about this guy but every time ponies think they see him they go crazy.

dash: "grraahh" as she ruffles her hair "its just one guy, what so special about him?, yeah I get it he save ponies but come on I help ponies but no one go's crazy over me"

dash sighs and gets up from her cloud and fly's over to apple acres trying to make sense of what she's feeling.

 **Black dragon's POV...**

Black was fighting another grope of change-wings, they hissed with anger as they jumped black over and over, black blocking every attack, black turned with grate force hitting them all to the grown, huffing and puffing black watches as they all get back up.

Black: " you guys don't give up"

one jumps on black's back, but black grabs the little monster and throws it, smashing a rock with the change-wing's skull nocking it out.

black: " and don't ge-aaaahhh"

one of the change-wings had a dagger and stabbed black right in the gut, grabbing his stomach with his left and pooling out his dagger with his right, anger in his eyes.

Black: "ok n-now I'm m-mad"

black throws his dagger cutting off any horn on a change-wing head, the change-wings look at one and other and ran as fast as the legs can take them.

Black: (grinning) "well th-that's over" *coughs blood* "well shit"

 **Applejack's POV...**

Applejack was doing her job, gathering apples all day in the hot sun, jack kicked a tree with all her force and all the apples fell.

Applejack: " ok *puff* *huff* done *huff*"

dash: "hey! applejack"

Applejack: "Oh howdy rainbow watch you doing?"

dash: *sigh* "its this black dragon thing"

applejack: "what you mean?"

dash: " I just don't get it, his just one guy wants the big thing about him?"

applejack: " well y'all know when we were mare do good"

dash: "yeah... -_-"

applejack: "well the ponies had hope and they wanted that hope to last"

dash: " so?"

applejack: *sigh* "so they gave every thing they had to keep that hope, ya'll get it now?"

dash: "yeah I do"

applejack: "good now if y'all don-" dash: " I'll just fight the black dragon and show everypony that his not hope"

applejack: "yes...wait WHAT!?"

 **Black dragon's POV...**

Black's vision was going and so was his life as he slowly walks throw the woods, he comes to an opening, he could hear voices two of them both girls talking about something black could just hear them as he got to the middle of the opening.

applejack: "partner that's not what I meant"

dash: "and your problem is?"

applejack: *sight* "why do I bother, huh? hey dash look"

dash: "is that how I think it is"

Bigmac: "yup"

 **normal POV...**

bigmac had pick up black's body as the girls were talking, he was out cold and loosing a lot of blood, they all ran to twi's so she could help.

bigmac: " twilight! we need your help"

twilight: "huh? bigmac?, dash?, AJ? what's going on?, is-Is that the black dragon?"

applejack: "yeah his badly hurt can you help?"

fluttershy: "Oh my"

pinkie: " wow, his bigger in in the flesh"

twi was having tea with fluttershy and pinkie when the others came in so she was a bite clumsy

twilight: "ok get him on the sofa"

bigmac put him go the sofa and softly as he could but being bigmac he opened the hole in black's gut more

bigmac: "shit"

applejack: "bigmac!"

bigmac: "sorry for my words"

twilight: "I can stop the blood but I need a healing emerald"

dash: "rarity wood have some, I'll go get her"

and with that dash was gone and flying off to rarity's shop/house, twi and the others were trying to keep black's hart going.

twilight: *sigh* "ok his stable"

 **rainbow's POV...**

dash gets to rarity's shop door opening it with most of her force cracking the glass that was most of what the door was made of, dash turns down a hallway and reaches rarity's house door, huffing and puffing dash bangs on the door over and over rarity.

rarity: " yes darling?"

dash: " we need your help"

rarity: "what is it?"

dash: "the black dragon was stabbed and is in twilight's house, he needs a heal emerald can you help us?"

rarity: "Oh my, yes come on lets go"

dash: "you go I need to do some thing"

rarity: "what?!"

dash: "just go to twi's and help anyway possible"

rarity: "Oh dear"

 **normal POV...**

rarity knocks on the door of twilight's house, bigmac opens it and grab her pooling her in at the same time.

twilight: "Oh good your here"

rarity: " yes and here's the emerald"

twilight: "good, ok time to eat Mr black dragon sir"

twilight puts it in his mouth and the magic form the emerald wakes black with some energy eat the rock

black: "Ooooh, where am I?"

twilight: "Oh your awake, uumm hi I'm twilight heh are you ok?"

black: (thinking) "twilight? crap! i must of passed out of blood loss, ok just act like you don't know way you are". black: "way I'm I?"

pinkie: "you're at twilight's house"

sitting up black takes a look around, books next to a big window and a stairs going up to twi's and spikes room.

black: "and who's all this?"

twilight: "they all my friends, there's pinkie, rarity, fluttershy, applejack, bigmac and rainbow dash, wait where's rainbow?"

rarity: "she said about going some thing but she didn't say what"

black: "that's ok I'll thank her when i see her around town"

bigmac: "uuu Mr black dragon if you don't mined me asking how'd y'all get hurt like that"

Black: "Oh i got stabbed when i was fighting a grope of change-wing scouts and just call be black"

black stands and cracks his neck walking over to his vest and jacket.

twilight: "you shouldn't be standing, here sit back down"

black: "it's fine, look"

black takes off his bandages and the wound was gone like it wasn't there, black turns and puts on his vest and jacket

black: "thank you all for helping me but i shouldn't keep you all"

bigmac: "just don't go and get hurt, ok partner?"

black: "yup"

bigmac: "hey that's my line"

everypony laugh but they were interrupted by a loud bag witch was the door slamming open with rainbow dash standing in the middle

applejack: "Oh no"

dash: "black dragon, I challenge you to see who's the best"

black: "eerr..what?"

dash: "come on the first challenge is who's stronger"

black: "is she always like this?"

everypony: "yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **rainbow day vs the black night**

 **II  
**

* * *

dash was waiting by a table and on that table was a big bucket full of apples and there were more apples next to the table, one of the buckets had a note saying black and the other said dash, black's bucket had less apples than dash's

dash: "it simple, how can lift the most and don't worry yours isn't too heavy"

dash pushed black to his bucket and dash went to hers and picked it up with both hands, dash turned to grin at black but her grin dropped when she saw black with all the apples in the bucket even the ones that were in her apple bucket and black was holding it all with one hand, dashed got angry and dropped her bucket and sat down with her arm on the table.

dash: "come on put your arm on the table"

black: " dash was it?, look we dragons are ten times stronger then ponies I could hurt you"

dash: "does it look like I care?"

black: (thinking) "you will when I pool you arm off"

black put his hand on the table and grabbed dash's

dash: "ready?"

black: (nodding)

dash: "1.2.3, GO!"

dash used all her power to push black's arm down but it wasn't moving she tried harder and harder but nothing

black: "remember when I said dragons are stronger?"

dash: "y-yeah why?"

black: "I'm a magic dragon"

dash: "m-meaning?"

black: "meaning that I'm ten times stronger then normal dragons"

the other girls started to giggle and bigmac just grinned

bigmac: "uh dash I pick the guy up I could tell his strong y'all better stop or you gonna hurt yourself"

black was grinning but he started to think well spike did anyway

black: (thinking) " the black dragon wouldn't do this he'll just get up and say his to strong"

and that what he did, black just stopped got up and walked

dash: "hey were you going?"

black: "I'm to strong, I'm not your normal dragon"

dash: "Ha!, your just scared that I'll win"

black: *sigh* "ok how about this you come with me on a scout around canterlot and see what I do every day and night sound good?"

dash: "you got it"

black: "ok then give me your hand"

dash looked at him weird when he said that but she did and black pooled her closer so he could put his hand on her hip, before dash could say something the shaded like glass and reformed on top of a building, dash pushed away from black and looked around

dash: "wha-ho-ah?, how did you do that?"

black: (grinning) I tolled you I'm a magic dragon, ok is simple we just go around town and help everypony"

dash: "everypony?"

black: "is that to much?"

dash: "N-no is f-fine"

black: "good, lets go"

with that black swung away with no care in the world but dash was another story she failed with the most smallest thing but black had no problem, dash was hitting walls when flying and got hit a lot of the time but black just blocked and hit back harder.

dash: "shit, he make it look so easy but god dam its not"

black: "what's wrong?, to hard?"

dash: "n-no I'm fine"

black: "mmMMMmmm, sure you are"

dash: "I am!"

but then black saw it, a small grope of change-wings were coming fast

black: "shit, rainbow!"

* * *

 **chapter 4**

 **a black rainbow  
**

* * *

dash wasn't going to stop just because a dragon said so and because of that she was knocked out and fell and hitting the grown hard.

Black: "god dam it, why did I do this"

black landed and carefully picked her up, trying to using his tail to block any attack but black was hit right in the back and tail bone making his tail useless and the hit to his back wasn't helping.

black: "shit i can't move...what's tha-shit that's blood, Oh yes it had to be daggers"

everypony watched as black was hit over and over again and again, Luna watched from a her castle with the rest of the girls even cadence was there, she was holding fluttershy as they could see that the black dragon was going to die if he doesn't do anything.

Luna: "w-why isn't his doing anything? WHY!?"

cadence: "his in to much pain, the daggers in his back and tail bone are kipping him there and each hit it brings him back down"

applejack: "and the fact that his not letting go of dash means he wants to save her save us all, y'all that's stupid!...but his something i don't know what but his something"

black: (thinking) "what do i do? if i don't move I'll die but to do that I'll have to let go of dash...WHAT DO I DO?!"

right then and there spike was scared, he was that scared that the magic that made him the black dragon broke and spike blacked out as a tear started to fall from spike's cheek, the tear then formed in to spike he was in a black room with the middle having the only light and from the shadows the black dragon walked out and with a voice that wasn't spike's older voice it was a voice that made spike's blood go cold, he was just whispering at first but when spike try to walk away.

black: "don't tell me your scared of yourself"

spike: "your me?"

black: "yes and right now I'm going to show you a trick or two"

spike: "b-but dash"

black: "in this world's time is slower then yours so take your time"

the time that took spike to get new powers was impossible but he did and the tear that fell from his face hit dash as she watched

black: "your up how long have you been awake?"

dash: "just a couple seconds, are you ok?"

black: "better then ok now that i know your ok i can stop hatting myself"

dash: "you don't have many friends do you"

black: "what does that have to do with this?"

dash: "just say yes or no"

black: "...no..and yes in my other from i do have friends but in this from i don't"

putting her hand on black's chest dash smiled

dash: "well I'm your friend"

and with that black used his new powers, black send out a magic blast knocking the change-wings to the floor black with dash got up and used a new power, he cloned himself many times and let the clones do they job as he turns and runs to the others as putting dash down black fell to the floor

dash: "you don't have much power do you"

black: " heh heh shut up"

dash: "here"

and with that dash gave some of her power to black and black and rainbow power well black rainbow power wood be the right word, black blast the change-wings teleporting them back were they came from, black turned and looked at dash

black: "thank you"

black started to walk but dash stopped him

dash: "who are you?"

black: "i can't say"

dash: "do i know you?"

black: "in time you will"

and with that black teleported back home.

spike: "AAAAAAHHHHHAAAAA!, ow, ow, ow, shit the daggers i forgot about them"

 **A/N: hello everypony ok what i jested did is a mini chapter and I'll do them time to time so that's why there's two titles to this chapter, but anyway thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter bye for now, bro hoof!**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

 **The Black Night Vs The Dark Shadow**

* * *

Spike was in the shower trying to relax his body from all the scares and stab marks, thinking to himself that if twilight saw this shed have a hart attack, turning off the water spike stepped out to the sound of chatter, walking to his room to grab some clothes spike saw his Blackdragon costume and quickly stuffed it in his closet sighing spiked walked down stairs to see the girls talking about well girl stuff and spike didn't want to be asked what colour he thinks prettier so the second he got off the last step he went right for the door but stopped when he hired rarity say she had a gift for the black dragon spike's hart started to flutter.

twilight: "a gift? what kind of gift?"

rarity: "a new jacket, much better then the one he has now"

pinkie: "how would you give it to him?"

rarity: "Oh I'm not giving it to alone"

applejack: "y'all not?"

rarity: "nope, you girls and the princesses are going to give it to him the next time his in the kingdom"

dash: "really!?"

applejack: "wow dash you sound like you like the guy"

dash: "I do but not like that"

fluttershy: "w-when can we g-give it to h-him?"

rarity: "soon black always go's to the kingdom to make sure the is no trouble"

twilight: "then we should get going"

by then spike was out the door rarity made him remember what he was going to do in the first place, landing in canterlot black does his thing, helping fillies before they ran in to incoming traffic and stopping a bad thief and getting asked to come to celestia.

black: "wait, what?"

canterlot guard: " celestia wishes to see you"

black: " o-ok, I'll be the?"

the guard nodded and walked back to the castle, black pooling out a teleporting crystal and broke it in his hand, black began to glow as cracks form on him then he shades, reforming on the roof black then walked to the end of the roof then turns so his back is facing the end of the roof then he falls and flips grabbing the top of window and swing in to the room but stopped when he saw who was in the room with him, Luna was sitting at her desk and putting makeup on but now shies looking at the black dragon.

black: "I-I'm so sorry Mrs Luna I didn't know"

Luna: "it's ok black, you didn't know, my sister is waiting for you in the mane hall"

black: "r-right I'll just go"

black walked out of the bed room and down to the mane hall, the guards opened the big dabble, black walking in knowing what was going to happen but going along.

black: "you called for me celestia?"

celestia: "yes i did, we have a gift for you"

twilight and the others came out of hiding, rarity was holding a box.

black: " a gift?"

black walked to rarity looking at her as she starts to blush, black opened the box and his eyes widen, in the box wasn't just a jacket there was a new, mask, jacket and gloves, utility belt and daggers.

black: "I-i don't know what to say"

rarity: "d-do you like it?"

black: "yeah...i do"

black grabbed his new costume and toys and put them on"

black: "wow, thanks girls but you didn't have to do this"

celestia: "Oh yes we did, you saved a lot of ponies and this is are way of saying thank you"

black: (grinning) " well I'm glad I have a mask"

pinkie: "why?"

black: "because you girls look like roses"

the girls began to blush more at that comment.

dash: "shut up!"

everypony: (laughing)

black didn't leave the castle right away and found his way on the roof top thinking of what going to happen to him if he was found as spike the young dragon.

rarity: "hello!"

black: "aahh!"

rarity: (giggling) "sorry about that"

black: "yeah..."

rarity: "what's wrong?"

black: "nothing..."

rarity's face showed sadness, when black saw this he jumped to say sorry, over time rarity and black were sitting together.

black: "I know you make my new costume"

rarity was surprised that he knew and she started to blush.

rarity: "h-how did you?"

black: "know?, I've seen your work before its not hard to tell"

rarity: "wow, I'm-I'm glad you know my stile"

black: (laughing) "hey I got an idea"

rarity: "mm?"

black got up walked to the end of the roof an turned to face rarity and haled out his hand.

black: "but fist I have to ask...do you trust me?"

rarity: "err...I-I, um...y-yes"

rarity got up and gabbed blacks hand as black pulls her close to his body, rarity blushing looks up at black as she can just see a smile, black stepped off the roof and fell, rarity haled on closing her eyes as black threw his grappling hook and swung, rarity opened her eyes to see the world as the black dragon, sun setting and the blue night coming out, black could feel rarity's hart beat slow as she looks at the world now in a different light, they landed on a building as the sun set, rarity fixes her hair.

rarity: "wow that was amazing!"

black: "glade you liked it"

rarity: "you know...we could be a bit closer"

black: "closer?"

rarity: "yeah..if you don't mined"

black: "hey!, that's my mask, I can't let you"

rarity: "don't worry I'm not going to look"

black: "then what are you do-MMm!"

right then and there rarity locked lips with black, black was shocked what was happening, he felt wired his emotions and wired feelings and with that spike snaps out of his black dragon powers and then back into them as his young dragon mine try's to understand what's going on and as his older mined tells him otherwise, rarity pulls back with a flutter in her eyes and a blush on her chicks, black looking away truing to fix his mask.

black: "t-that was different"

rarity: "did you like?"

black: "Um...I..."

canterlot guard 1: "how do we fine the black dragon?"

canterlot guard 2: "how would I know?"

black: "hey guys you looking for somepony?"

canterlot guard 1: "no we're looking for somedragon"

canterlot guard 2: "some one stole your old suite"

black: "What?!"

 **Back at celestia's castle...**

celestia: "black please cram down"

black: "how can I!"

dash: "it's just a suite, why make a big fuss about it?"

black: "if some one could get in and steal a suite, my suite! from a airtight case with out anypony seeing him, knows how to use it"

dash: "well if you put it like that"

twilight: "now who ever his is couldn't of go ten far"

black: "yeah, yeah!, thank you for being smart!"

and with that black ran down the halls looking and asking everypony if they saw something wired, but to know luck.

applejack: "you know what I'm thinking"

rarity: "MMm?"

applejack: "I'm thinking were was black when his suite got stolen?"

rarity: "he probably went to save somepony"

applejack: "so you saw him leave?"

rarity: "well not exactly, but were else wood he have gone?"

applejack: "you have a point, but you forgot one thing"

rarity: "MMm?"

applejack: "I'm the element of honesty, I know your lying"

rarity: "I-I don't know what your talking about...um"

then the wall rarity and applejack were next to smashed.

 **Blacks POV...**

Black and Luna were walking down the west side of the castle, black worried everyponies safety.

Luna: "relax we'll fined the guy or girl who stole from you"

Black: " I can't, what do you think my suite is?"

Luna: "well whatever it is it's something tou"

Black: "not even close, I made that suite to help me fight and not fall on the grown after the first punch, now give that with some one with the speed of-of a shadow! and you get"

?: " hell"

Luna and Black stopped to see a dragon, as white as snow with blacks costume on and a wicked grin on his face.

black: "who are you?"

shadow: "call me shadow, the shadow dragon"

black: "shadow dragon?, never herd of you"

shadow: "don't worry you'll know soon enough"

then as fast as ever shadow sends a kick to black's face, on the grown black looks as he watches as shadow messes with luna.

black: "don't you touch her!"

shadow: "Oh and what will you do?"

with a snap of his fingers shadows grab black and pin him to the floor.

shadow puts his left hand on his belt.

black: "luna!, his going for a sleeping dart!"

luna jumps back before shadow can do anything and kicks him right in the gut.

shadow: "huff!"

black calls out what shadow going to do every time he puts his hands on the belt, it was black's after all, as this is happening black try's to teleport and does pushing him and shadow throw the wall and out the window.

shadow: "you are a ass"

black: "takes one to know one"

shadow teleports him and black landing on the roof they fight it out, black throwing a right hook shadow throwing a left, shadow grabs black with his tail throwing him to one side, black gets up jumping and turning dodging every trick shadow has in blacks belt, when black and shadow can't fight anymore shadow asks.

shadow: "how *puff* do *huff* you know what *puff* I'm going to use next?"

black: I *puff* don't know"

shadow go's to throw some thing but stops when he realised that he has nothing left to throw, black runs at shadow stabbing him in the gut.

black: "maybe it has to do that your using my suite"

just as black was about to kick him off shadow whispers some thing in black's ear that makes his blood go cold but black looks past it and kicks shadow off the end of the roof, shadow falls then teleports away. black walks back to the girls for aid and rest, after the hole thing was over black said his good byes and swings away in the night.

after spike turns back he sits down as the word run throw his head "I know who you are...brother".

spike: "what did he mean brother?, he can't be...can he?"

 **spike- This is something to remember...**


End file.
